sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Venix the Equinox
Venix is a character from the fan animation Sonic Fan Universe: Dawn of the Equinox Biography: Venix is a young Equinox woman who wields extreme power despite her lack of age and battle experience. She is currently the only in history to retain both halves of her power and survive, going against the customary code of giving up half when coming of age. Due to her high power level, she has managed to join the Zodiac 12, an elite group of warriors, and has climbed all the way to Seat #2. She wields both halves of the Cosmic Force, an energy force with a similar frequency to Chaos Energy, but incredible more powerful. Because Equinox don't normally have the ability to wield both sides of their power, Venix had to train her body to handle the extreme conditions. Light and Dark cosmic live alongside each other, but cannot live in unison with each other because they clash and cancel each other out. Venix had to go through harsh training to manage her power, which left her body scarred and damaged. Personality: Like her age suggests, Venix is not mature or serious at all. Preferring to make games out of most every situation. She is always smiling and is rarely bothered by trivial matters. Her most defining trait is her love of battle. She loves to fight, and will challenge anyone to a quick spar, often forgetting how much stronger she is than the others and being disappointed when they decline. She has a extremely tactical mind for battle and can read combat situations with incredible fluidity and accuracy, though this is mostly thanks to her unique ability, Combat Prodigy. Her other defining trait is her flirtatious nature and open sexuality. She loves getting the attention of the male warriors and is a bold and shameless flirt. Unfortunately, she often forgets to take the feelings of her "lovers" into account often leading to many broken hearts and quarrels between friends. Venix has a bit of a scandalous nature and has been know to hit on colleagues and even mentors, giving herself a bit of a bad rep during her teenage years. Appearance: As by Equinox standards, Venix bears the appearance of the dark-type Equinox, black fur with white hair. She resembles a Mobian Dragon with her scaled tail and hooked ears. She is a tall muscular woman who is 936 years old, which puts her in her mid to late 20s in Mobian years. Her hair is tied back in a single crescent-shaped ponytail and she has crescent-shaped side bangs. Her eyes are a pale blue and always twinkling with positivity and excitement. She wears the default Zodiac armor with a blue and purple color pallet and gold trims. She has white, open-toed battle heels with gold soles. Her arms are adorned with a series of moon and star symbols. These markings are normal for an Equinox but hers are much more numerous and defined, probably due to her greater than normal amount of power. Relationships: Unnamed father of her daughter: She has had a child with an Equinox male, though his identity has never been revealed, even to her best friend Lyra. She only mentions him briefly in her prologue story and simply addresses him as "him" in regards to her daughter Kyanna's low power level. This implies that maybe he is a low level warrior and perhaps she is embarrassed to be mingling with someone so far beneath her in rank. Zodiac 12: * Lyra the Equinox: Venix's best friend, and most trusted ally in the Zodiac 12. The two have a sisterly bond and always look out for each other. Venix goes to Lyra with all of her problems and secrets, as she can always count on the older girl's wisdom and empathy. Lyra is also the only one who knows about Kyanna and will help babysit whenever possible. * Orion the Equinox: The number 1 seated Zodiac and friendly rival to Venix, though his power far exceeds even her own. He is a good friend and former mentor and was the one who first put the idea of joining the zodiacs in the first place. He pushes her to do her best even when faced with constant scorn and distaste from the other Zodiacs. Venix has admitted that she finds Orion very attractive, but their relationship going any further than colleagues and mentor and student is not confirmed. * Eon the Equinox: Venix's biggest hater and most open about wanting her kicked out of the 12. He argues that an Equinox with both halves of their power goes against the Equinox code of keeping the universe in balance. He takes every opportunity to berate her and rile her up just to make her snap back and look bad in front of the other members. * Other members: The others are torn between feeling unsure about Venix and completely hating her. Many are jealous of how quick she rose to the top and how easily she beat them in the Zodiac Entrance Exam, and the others are scared of how much power she possesses and what she could do is she ever went mad from power lust. Kyanna the Equinox: Her only child. Kyanna's existence has been hid from day 1 to everyone including Venix's own parents and fellow Zodiac members. The only one who knows is Lyra, who will often babysit whenever Venix is away for work. Venix loves Kyanna with every bit of her heart, but feels completely out of element when taking care of her. She also feels a small sense of disappointment about how weak and sickly Kyanna is despite her mother's genes, though she resents herself for this. Venix lost contact with Kyanna after the former was banished to the Minus Zone and her daughter was taken in by the Peacekeepers. Abilities: Dark Cosmic: Venix wields the dark half of Cosmic. This power has life leeching and power-draining properties and is easily recognizable due to its primarily purple hue, though it also can come in dark blue and green. * Venix leans more heavily on her dark side than her light, so this side is a bit stronger than the other. * Most of her physical attacks use her dark side * Dark Cosmic gives her access to Combat Prodigy. This ability grants her incredibly fast reflexes and observations, as well as being able to master fighting stylesm much more quickly than the average warrior Light Cosmic: Venix also wields the light half of Cosmic. This power has power-enhancing properties and is easily recognizable due to its primarily yellow hue, though it also can come in orange and red. * Most of her projectiles use her light side * Light Cosmic gives her access to Scouter Sight. This ability gives her the power to designate anyone with a power level just by looking at them.. This is actually a useless ability since she is already stronger then nearly all of her opponents and it doesn't increase her power or abilities. Weaknesses: * She must keep both halves of her power isolated on separate halves of her body. If they mingle, it could prove fatal. This requires extreme focus during every moment of her life, no matter what she is doing, she must carefully regulate her power and keep them separate from one another. * She is immature and makes horrible decisions due to her young age and lack of experience. She left her parents at a young age to begin training to handle her own power, so she wasn't around her parents enough to learn to make wise choices and think about the impact of her actions. ** This has a direct impact on her role as a mother. She doesn't wear a wedding ring or talk about her child or the baby's father, most likely because Kyanna was probably born out of wedlock. She also is at a complete loss with raising Kyanna, because she wasn't around her mother long enough to know how to raise a baby. * She doesn't know how to handle problems that can't be solved through fighting. Combat is her safe space and anything outside it may as well be in another language to her. She often makes rash and hasty decisions without thinking about who they will affect or what the outcome will be. ** The entirety of Dawn of the Equinox's storyline is a result of her rash actions. Gallery: Venix.png|Venix as an adult Teen_Venix.JPG|Venix at 21 Trivia: She is loosely based on Bardock from the Dragon Ball franchise. Her training to prepare her body to handle both halves of the Cosmic force left her scarred and damaged. Kyanna's weak and frail body maybe be a result of her mother's injuries. She is the youngest of the Zodiac 12 at 936. In comparison, the next oldest is Pyxis at 1728, and Sirius is the eldest at 4376. She is the original creator of the Drive Emblems, The were made from medallions she stole from the Peacekeepers after ravaging their planet and infusing them with samples of her power. Venix is powerful enough to squeeze Sonic out of his super form, which she did during the her prologue story in Dawn of the Equinox.